You chose me
by spoodle monkey
Summary: NARUSASU Everyone wants to know why he chose Naruto. The better question is, why wouldn't he? Set later in timeline and I made Naruto bring Sasuke back. Other pairings too! YAOI


**Disclaimer: sighs no, i dont own, otherwise Sasuke wouldnt have gone slightly crazy and left and there would be lots of yaoi in the show...so if yaoi starts to appear in the show, you know what happened!!!! (takes no responsibility for kidnapping anyone!)**

**A/N- set after Naruto brings Sasuke back cause in my mind its already happened! Naruto/Sasuke is main pairing with others hinted (or kinda obvious)

* * *

**

"Why him?" It came as a surprise to all, when the relationship between the youngest Hokage in history and the ANBU captain's relationship was made public, when the raven-haired man proposed to the blond.

Sasuke barely spares the pink-haired girl a glance, concentrating instead on his paperwork.

"I thought you were over your crush?" He keeps his voice neutral, only replying that way to annoy his friend. Sakura hits him lightly on the back of the head, which really means that if he hadn't have been expecting it, there would be a rather large dent in his desk and forehead.

"Why Naruto?" She repeats again, perched on the edge of the desk, waiting for him to finish his work so they can meet up with Naruto and Kakashi at the ramen stand.

"Just because." He replies finally, and looks up, dark eyes meeting light. Sakura nods, slipping off the desk with a smile on her face.

"Good. Now, if you hurt him, you'll have to deal with me." He knows and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"So, you and the kid, huh?" He isn't sure why, but the white haired man has decided he needs to be spoken to. The tree they're sitting in is hidden from view of the village, but if he tilts his head just so, he can see Hokage tower, where he knows Naruto is busy slacking off from his paper work.

Sasuke nods.

"I don't need to warn you about what happens if you hurt him, do I?" He raises a slender eyebrow and Jiraiya seems to get the meaning behind it, grinning lightly. He claps a hand down on Sasuke's shoulder, laughing in such a carefree manor, that the raven-haired man has to wonder exactly how much team seven is like their mentors.

"Orochimaru wasn't always bad." He doesn't show how surprised he is at the topic of conversation, when Jiraiya continues, wistful smile on his face that makes him wonder if the older man remembers that he's here.

"He left the village, seeking more knowledge, more power. I didn't try to stop him." The white haired man trails off and it suddenly strikes Sasuke that perhaps they are not complete clones of their mentors. "Naruto went after you, I didn't even try to go after him."

He feels like he should say something about everything happening for a reason, but knows that it will bring no comfort. Instead he slips off the branch, heading back to the village.

* * *

He can feel his eye twitching as he looks over Naruto's shoulder and at the item hastily wrapped in silver paper. If he hadn't been working on his self-restraint, the man in front of them would be on the floor in a pool of his own blood and he would be dragging _his _blond off to their house.

As it were, he has a little more self-restraint then that. But just a little.

"K-Kiba?" The Inuzuka grins at them, baring his fangs as Naruto slowly but surely, turns a bright shade of pink. Actually, it's quite similar to the shade of fuzzy handcuffs that the blond has proceeded to pull out of the wrapping to inspect closer.

"It's from Shino and me. Decided to give you your _wedding_ present early." Sasuke sincerely doubts that Shino was in on the gift, but the word _wedding_ catches his attention and maybe the gift isn't too horrible after all.

"Uh, thank you?" Naruto shifts, as though unsure what to do now. Reaching out, Sasuke deftly snags the fuzzy pink handcuffs from his fiancé, putting them in his vest for…later.

Kiba merely grins, hopping on Akamaru's back, and takes off, presumably in search of Shino. Probably to inform him of the present before Naruto tracks him down and thanks him for the odd gift.

"You know, I could take the afternoon off." Naruto grins up at him, (only two inches shorter now!) fanged teeth giving him an almost feral look.

"I don't know if my boss will let me have the afternoon off." Sasuke replies and pouts lightly, only for the blond, as arms wrap themselves around his waist, pressing the other man up against him.

"I'm sure we can sneak you away for awhile." Naruto's voice is thoughtful as he grins at him, kissing him lightly. Sasuke thinks of the handcuffs and pulls Naruto closer to him as they disappear in a burst of chakra. Sometimes having the blond as his boss worked out.

* * *

"Oh young love!" He resists the urge to sigh, but not by much. "To be that young again!"

"Lee! You're the same age as us!" The blonds' out burst does nothing to stop their dark haired friend from wailing dramatically 'love in youth'. Sasuke's mouth is set in a firm line, arms crossed as he leans back in one of the chairs donning Naruto's office.

Lee stands on top of another chair, fist in the air, voice rising in volume. It may be annoying and he may be tempted to push the chair out from underneath the other ninja, but some part of him is used to all of this and it both amuses him and scares him.

All of Konoha appears to be in an uproar over the engagement, which makes him wish he had have ignored Naruto's wishes for everyone to know and had have kept it secret. Of course, Lee has been on assignment in Suna for the past four months, so he is one of the last to know in the village.

"Gaara, we should be married someday as well!" The outburst silences the group as three sets of eyes all train on the fourth person in the room. The kazekage for his part doesn't blink, staring right back. The fact that Lee had come back from Sunagakure with a lover had surprised most people; the fact that Lee's lover was Gaara of the sand had shocked both villages.

"So, um…if you could just pass the invitation along to Temari and Kankuro as well?" Lee's finally gotten down from his perch on his chair, shifting it closer to Gaara's and the kazekage lets him. He's convinced that opposites attract by this point. The four are the perfect example.

Gaara nods, apparently not really caring that Lee has now shifted their chairs side by side and thrown his arm over the red-haired mans shoulders.

Sasuke lets out a startled 'omph!' when he finds himself suddenly with a lapful of grinning blonds. About the time that Naruto starts squirming, is when he suggests they all go out for dinner.

* * *

So far most of the village has questioned him. Most wanted to know why he chose Naruto. Which is why he is suspicious of the man sitting across from him in the mission room. It's late at night, but he has to drop off his mission report, promising to meet the blond at home and Iruka was the only one there.

He has the feeling that the older man had wants to speak to him; so sitting across from him at the desk- he waits. The room is empty save for the two of them as the tanned Chunnin quickly glances over his report, signing off on it.

"Did you wish to speak to me?" Iruka glances up sheepishly, putting the paper away.

"Actually yes, I was wondering if you had decided on a date for the wedding?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He has been expecting something different, a threat not to hurt Naruto or perhaps a question about why he had proposed to someone he had spent most of his life fighting.

"We're thinking of May. Was there something else?" Iruka gazes at him, confused expression on his face, before sudden understanding flickers across his features.

"Ah. You thought I was going to ask why out of all of the possible suitors, would you chose Naruto."

"Are you not?" He is completely honest, resting his folded hands on the desk as Iruka shakes his head no. "Why not?" After awhile he finds it insulting that so many people ask 'why Naruto', not for himself, but for the blond. Why wouldn't he want Naruto?

"Because I already know why." The Chunnin grins at his confusion, glancing up at the clock on the wall. "Which is why you should get home to him." Sasuke nods slowly, standing, still slightly confused but at the same time glad that apparently someone understands. Leaving the room, he hesitates outside the door, smirking when he hears a secondary voice, aside from Iruka's.

Of course Iruka knows why, he thinks, heading down the hallway. After all the Chunnin has Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto is a bundle of sheets by the time he enters their two-story home, slipping into the bed next to his fiancé. The blond hisses at the sudden cold, rolling over and on top of the raven-haired man. Obsidian eyes meet bright blue for a long moment, before Naruto suddenly burrows his head in Sasuke's neck.

"Hey Sasuke?" The soft words are puffed against his neck, sending little bolts of lightning through him.

"Hm?" The blond nuzzles his neck lightly, as his arms come up to rest on the pyjama clad back.

"I overheard Ten-ten and Neji talking." Sasuke tightens his hold, already knowing what will come next. "They couldn't figure out why, out of everyone in the entire village, you chose me."

He tugs lightly on the blond hair, just hard enough for the man lying on top of him to meet his eyes and he holds the gaze, refusing to break it. The entire village has it all wrong.

"You chose _me_." Sasuke murmurs lightly, running his fingers through the blond locks. "The day you came after me. You chose _me._" Naruto's blinding smile is worth any embarrassment.

* * *

Reviewers get yummy...Lee "young love!" cookies!!!!!!! read and review please!!! 


End file.
